Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Dynamic compilations performed by compilers leveraging dynamic optimization attempt to improve the operation of software or microcode at runtime. These dynamic optimization systems may make repeated iterated executions through dynamically compiled code in attempts to find compilation optimizations. For example, procedure calls having high demand may be tracked to focus optimization on those procedure calls. Traditional dynamic optimization systems generally do not perform more complex optimizations that require additional understanding of code behavior. Furthermore, code may generally be optimized to a conservative level to ensure functionality of the resultant executable code.
Multicore processors are generally made up of multiple processor cores with interconnections between the individual cores. As core counts within multicore processors increase, making effective use of the multiple cores within a system becomes an important operational consideration. Computers having multiple processors or multiple processor cores may often lack apparent parallelizable operations to make use of the multiple processors or processing cores.